Durgan Stonecleaver
|x=25143 |y=25775 |rating=100 |school=Crossbowman |health=1802 |port=Aughundell }} sells the Knut's Cargo Disks to fellow Gifted. Durgan tells you, 'Well met,, and a bountiful Hammer's Rest to you! I am Durgan Stonecleaver of the Iron Guard, and it is my duty and great pleasure to welcome you to the festival! Have a drink, enjoy some real Dwarvish cooking, and if there is anything I can help you find, just ask!' Durgan tells you, 'Ah, of course! Me good mate Granite-skull here has some of the season’s best sausages and tankards of ice-cold ale for you to enjoy. If ye' drink your fill and wish to keep a measure of the festival with ye' for days to come, I be sellin' the plans for Knut's cargo disks, a perfect way to keep all the ale ye' can drink on hand. Oh, aye, 'tis named after Granite-skull alright, not that the lout would let ye' forget it... Ten years now he's been pestering that gnome Versanto t' make him a 'cargo tankard' that would hold a keg's worth of ale an' follow him around all day. Hoohah, the wee fellow like t' pop a vein when Knut told him not to mind anymore. Since the great Versanto couldn't do it, he was off to see if that dragon tinkerer could. Versanto clocked him with a tinkering spanner an' whipped these up in an hour. Called Granite-skull everything but an officer and a gentleman while he was doin' it, too. No matter, Ol' Knut's been happier than a saris on a catnip golem ever since! Have alook at Granite-skull's drink selection and see if something strikes your fancy. Mind you don't get these two started telling stories or you might be standing here a while!' Durgan tells you, 'Well, when ye get to be a greybeard like myself and those two louts, ye' tend to spend a lot of time talking and telling stories. That's how ye' pass on yer hard-won knowledge and wisdom to the next generation! Of course, some of us have more important things to talk about than others do. Take Hammer's Rest itself, for instance...' Durgan tells you, 'When I was a young 'un, there was no better time of year than Hammer's Rest. There was work a' plenty to be done, of course, but when the work was done, it was candies and sweets all day long and pies for every meal. A few years later, well, the pies and cakes were still there, but I had sweets of another sort in mind, if ye' take my meaning. A young man might spend all year working next to a young lady, and they'd never notice each other even once. Come Hammer's Rest, he wears a new shirt and pants to festival dinner, and who does he see but the young lady? Hair down, eyes glinting, wearing a new gown that fits her in ways a shop apron simply doesn't. Maybe the two of them wander off to talk a bit. You seen the dragon statue up at the Pickle? Well, back when the Pickle was running full-time, that was the smoke vent for the distillery furnaces, and a very popular spot for quiet conversations. A few nights like that and by the end of the festival, they might well be betrothed.' Durgan tells you, 'More betrothals happened during Hammer's Rest than any other time of the year, I reckon. I met me lovely wife Valhild during the festival, as a matter o' fact. She found me passed out drunk in a pickle tub, mutterin' about gnomes stealin' me unmentionables. 'Twas love at first sobriety, an' we married two weeks before I was ordered to the front... Hah, you see there? That's what happens when you get an old soldier talking. Enjoy the festival, , and take care those other two don't chew your ears off like I did. Axe high, friend!' Quests Available Category:NPC Category:NPC Category:Lore